Yu-gi-oh: OC X Dark Magician Girl
by JackDroid1999
Summary: When A Lonely and young man ends up with a Magical Card which brings Dark Magician Girl to life how will he deal with his new girlfriend trying to be with him all of the time? Read to find out. Please leave a review if you like it as it will be greatly appreciated. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

Once there was this guy named Jackson. He almost never socializes because he is pretty awkward about it. why you may ask; Becuase He was Autistic and that affects his social skills. He only ever leaves home for school and his two friends Travis and Jake. He was a Fan of Yugioh ever since a few years ago and he had collected plenty of cards. He had Junk warrior, Stardust Dragon, Dark magician, Winged Kuriboh, Doom Dozer, etc. He had all his favorite cards... Well except for one... Dark Magician Girl and that one were his true Favorite.  
He always had some kind of childish crush on her as she was the cutest monster card in all of Yugioh. Her rosy cheeks, her long blonde hair, her cute and bubbly personality, her petite yet curvy body; She was just Perfect and he was going to get her. He was on eBay and was bidding on a copy of Dark magician girl that said it was "very special". he was bidding and bidding until he won and he yelled  
"Yeah! That Card is Mine!"  
His old grouchy neighbor yelled from next door  
"Would you shut up!"  
He ignored him anyway and was jumping for joy.  
****Time Skip!  
****After waiting a few days the Card has Finally arrived and as he opened it he could not help but just to hug it ever so tightly. He then puts it into his collection before going to sleep (Becuase He was so excited he can barely sleep) and he did. Just as he went to sleep a glowing light be can be seen by the new card and it started glowing and shining and shaking and kept doing it brighter and faster until a burst of light is seen and the card was completely blank and a shadowy figure moved over and started hugging Jackson as he was asleep.  
****Time Skip!  
****Jackson woke up with a weight next to his body and looked over to see Dark Magician Girl hugging him as he laid down. He went back to sleep only for it to hit him like an angry Rhinocerus only a few Minutes later and jumped out of bed. DMG woke up as well and started asking him with a smile and her usually bubbly personality  
"Hi, Jackson-Kun! You had a good nap?"  
He was just confused and started asking or rather blabbering like an idiot  
"Wha? Huh? What the?..."  
"Oh sorry, Darling I should explain Myself."  
Jackson turned red and had a slight but not noticeable nosebleed when she said 'Darling'. She starts explaining  
"As you can tell I'm Dark Magician girl and sorry about wanting to lay down with you. I just wanted to so badly."  
"How are you alive?!"  
"Oh My previous master gave me Life; I think he was a Magician like me but anyway..."  
tears started going down her face  
"My old Master got rid of me because He said I was too Hyperactive and Now..."  
More tears are streaming down her face and her voice starts to break  
"You probably want to get rid of me too."  
She started crying and Jackson only cupped her cheek to stop the crying and said  
"I won't be getting rid of you. I bought you with my own money and I will be keeping you..."  
He pauses then said while blushing as red as The surface of Mars  
"... Besides I always Kind of Had a crush on you ever since I first saw you."  
He was never good with girls and was expecting a slap across the face and was bracing for it but instead, he got a kiss on the lips from her. It was Like heaven but for Real and it was also a girl that seems to Love him back. She soon breaks and said  
"Oh, Jackson-Kun I love you!"  
He then drops to the floor face as red as a hot iron rod and his nose bleeding out like a small river.  
"Jackson-Kun are you OK?"  
He could only mutter out quietly  
"best day ever!"  
To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Jackson was getting ready for school gathering all of his things and DMG was floating around minding her own business but was worried by how stressed out Jackson was. She asked  
"Hi, Jackson-Kun, why are you so stressed out?"  
He stumbles into the kitchen to grab the toast he made and told her  
"I have school."  
"What's that?"  
He then grabs his backpack and said to her  
"It's a place where you go to learn stuff."  
DMG suddenly got disappointed and asked  
"Does that mean you have to go?"  
Jackson sighed and said  
"Yes. But I will be back after school my darling."  
He gives her a kiss on the cheek before leaving.  
****Time Skip!  
****DMG was at Jacksons House watching TV until she noticed he left his Lunchbox behind. She still sat there until she realized what that means and jumps out of the couch and starts floating to inspect the Lunchbox. She thought to herself  
'Oh No he left his lunch behind!'  
She thinks of what to do and thought of a way to kill two birds with one stone (or should I say 'A way to kill two Blackwing monsters with one spell card'. She thought of a way to bring his lunch and see him too. She said to herself  
"Dark Magician Girl you are a genius."  
Without thinking twice she grabs his lunch and bolted out the door. she didn't even walk for about two minutes before some people stopped her and asked  
"Are you a cosplayer?"  
she responds  
"A what?..."  
"You know a cosplayer. Someone who dresses like people from anime."  
DMG Thinks about it and said  
"Yeah! I am a cosplayer!"  
"Can we have a picture with you?"  
"Sure."  
They took a selfie with her and DMG realized that she can use this to be around town and not draw suspicion. She continued to dash to the school trying to avoid anybody who would have a selfie with her.  
****Time Skip!  
****At the school, Jackson was in Math class with Travis and Jake. Travis tapped Jackson's shoulder and he asked  
"Hey, dude. do you have the answer for #12?"  
"No, and would you please stop asking me..."  
*****Tapping of the Glass on the classroom door*  
****As Jackson looked at the door he could only mumble quietly to himself  
"Oh god!"  
as he saw DMG tapping at the glass yelling his name.  
Travis and Jake asked him  
"Dude who is she?"  
Before he can answer the teacher opened the door and DMG bolted in. She ran up to Jackson and said to him  
"Jackson-Kun You forgot your lunch!"  
The Teacher asks  
"Who are you miss?"  
She replies  
"My name is DMG. I'm a cosplayer."  
Jackson thought nobody would believe that lie but the teacher asks the students  
"Cosplay hmmm? Isn't that A thing you kids do these days?"  
They all said yes and the teacher said to himself  
"Am I really that out of touch? No! It's the children that are wrong."  
He turns to DMG and said  
"Please continue."  
DMG hands Jackson his Lunch and starts puckering her lips for a kiss and Jackson reluctantly returned that kiss. She said to him  
"Goodbye, My Darling. I'll see you after school."  
She left and Travis asked him  
"Dude! Is that your Girlfriend?!"  
"Yeah..."  
James stopped them and said to Jackson  
"Dude she's a super Hottie! How did you get a girl like that?!"  
"Trust me its a long story."  
****Time skip to after school!  
****Jackson, Travis, and James were all walking out of school and DMG was waiting outside the school for him. When she saw him she ran up to him and starts hugging him tightly and repeatedly kissing him all over the face.  
"Jackson-Kun! I missed you!"  
Jackson wrapped his Hands around her curvy waist and said to her  
"I missed you too my Darling."  
Travis and James were standing in the Background watching the amazing sight until Travis coughed into his hand and the two lovebirds stopped their kissing session. Travis asked the young girl  
"So What is your name?"  
"Dark Magician Girl."  
"No your name?"  
"That is my Name."  
Jackson leaned and whispered to the two  
"She's really deep into her cosplay."  
James asks  
"So she's an Otaku?"  
"Yeah."  
His two friends said at exactly the same time  
"Ooooh...!"  
****Time Skip!  
****They were all at Jackson's house while His friend was asking her a bunch of questions.  
"have you ever been to comic con?"  
"No."  
"Have you ever been to Japan?"  
"Yes."  
"When?"  
"I was born in Japan."  
The two were very impressed and Jackson only smirked as he was getting some lemonade for them. He asked them  
"Do you guys want some Lemonade?"  
Travis said  
"Oh.. well me and James have some stuff to do..."  
"We do?"  
He nudges him with his elbow and said  
"Yes we'll go now but you two have fun."  
They soon left and DMG floated up to Jackson started hugging him tightly and whispered to him  
"I'm glad we're now alone."  
She then dragged him to the couch dropping his glass of lemonade and they soon started snuggling on said Couch.  
****Final Time Skip!  
****Jackson was getting ready for bed and DMG was taking her first shower since she got here and he was turning everything off when he heard a knock at the door.  
"Jackson?"  
"Yeah."  
"Do you have anything I can sleep in?"  
"Why?"  
"This is why."  
She opens the door to reveal she had no clothes to wear or wear right now except for some Rather lacey pink unmentionables. Jackson responded by looking away trying to be a gentleman. DMG only Giggled and told him  
"It's Ok to look you know. *Giggles*."  
He still tries not to look and said  
"I know. I'll just get you a shirt."  
he gets her a shirt and she puts it on. The Shirt was a little big on her but it was big enough to go down to her hips and thigh's while her bust fills out the rest of it. She still stands there and Jackson asks her  
"Anything wrong?"  
"M-M-May I please Be In your bed with you t-tonight."  
they both Blushed very redly and DMG Said to him  
"I thought it would be OK since we're in a relationship..."  
"No, It is OK. I'm just getting used to all of this... Relationship stuff That's all."  
She floats over to him, hugs him and said  
"Oh, Jackson-Kun Its Ok! Your already a great Boyfriend!"  
"Thanks."  
They went to bed and started falling asleep.  
"Jackson-Kun I love you..."  
"I love you too Dark Magician Girl..."

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

The Next Morning Jackson woke up to with DMG Hugging him from Behind with that shirt still on. He blushes and smiled as he thought of how cute she looks while sleeping; Her hair was all messy, her cheeks extra Rosey, Her breathing so light and with a light snore and her clothes all wrinkled. Jackson turned over to her and as she looked at his sea-blue eyes she smiled and Jackson said to her  
"Good Morning Dark Magician Girl my sweetheart."  
"GoodMorning Jackson-Kun Darling."  
They Both blush even making DMG's cheeks even rosier than they usually are. As Jackson's cellphone rings he kissed DMG on the Cheek before getting out of bed before answering. It said it was his Mother and he answered  
"Hello."  
"Hey Honey."  
"Hey, Mom. Hows the trip to California?"  
"Good. Were Almost home."  
"What?"  
"Anything wrong?"  
"N-Nothing. Just got to clean up before you get home."  
"Ok, I'll just let you go now. Bye, sweetie."  
"Bye Mom."  
He Hangs up his Phone and DMG asked him  
"Who was that?"  
"That was my mom. My Mom, Dad, and Sister Are coming home today."  
"Great! Does that mean I can finally meet Your Family?"  
"I guess I have no choice. But please when I explain to you to them You don't show up until I tell you to."  
"Why?"  
"Well you did come from a Trading card and you know..."  
"Oh Yeah."  
He got out of the room to start cleaning and DMG decided to help him clean. With a wave of her staff, she was able to make everything clear in an instant. As Jackson what she did for him he said to her  
"Thank you, sweetheart."  
"Anything for you Jackson-Kun."  
****Time Skip!  
****Jackson's family finally came home and as they all hugged and greeted each other Jackson said he had to explain something to them so they all sat down to listen.  
"Well, mom, Dad, and Clara... You see... I have found... While you were gone...I got A new girlfriend."  
His Mom was the first to speak  
"Oh, Great Honey! Who is it?"  
His dad asked  
"Yeah son who is it?"  
"Well, I think you have to see her understand..."  
He got up and said to no one in particular in the room  
"Dark Magician Girl you can come out now."  
Then a sudden burst of light, glitter, and rainbows happened as she appeared and the family had their jaws to the floor at the truely amazing and bewildering sight. her first words after appearing were  
"Hi everyone."  
She starts shaking hands  
"It's soo great to meet the Family of my Jackson-Kun!"  
They all started asking questions of who is she, why is doing here, how did she do that and such and such. Jackson said to his Family  
"I think I should explain."  
****10 Minutes of Explaining Later...  
****"...And here we are now."  
His mother was the first to speak up  
"Well, Ms. ... Magician..."  
"Please, Mrs. Jackson's Mom just call me Dark Magician Girl."  
"Well, Would you like to stay for dinner?"  
She hovers in the air and said to her  
"Well, I kind of already living here so..."  
"Oh yes sorry about that."  
"It's Ok and I would love to have dinner with you."  
Jackson's mother went to make dinner and his dad was next to speak up.  
"Well, son looks like you caught a good one, Heh, heh."  
Jackson embarrassingly said  
"Dad..."  
DMG said to him  
"Its Ok Jackson-Kun. I'm not embarrassed at all... besides Do you really think I'm that good looking?"  
"Thanks, and Yeah I think you are... Beautiful."  
He was turning as red as an apple.  
"Oh, Jackson-Kun Thank you!"  
She started kissing him and his dad chuckled as he said  
"Well, I better leave you two lovebirds alone. Clara, you coming?"  
"Sure dad in a minute."

Clara said to Jackson as their dad left the room

"Well, Big Bro looks like you actually snagged one. Good Job."  
"Thanks."  
She gives him the thumbs up before leaving for her room.  
**Later at Dinner...  
**They were all at the dinner table having Spaghetti and it was DMG's first time having it and she loved it.  
"I love your cooking Ms. Jackson-Kun's Mom."  
"Thank you."  
Jackson Had a little Spaghetti sauce on his lips and DMG noticed this and said to him.  
"Jackson-Kun."  
"Yes?"  
"You got something on your face."  
"Where?"  
"Here!"  
She locked lips with him and she kissed him and his face turned Pinker than raw pork. the rest of the family laughed. After dinner, they all went to bed and Jackson and DMg cuddled throughout most of the night.

THE END


End file.
